pond ka badbu
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: A small comedy fic


One day cid went to picnic...all were excited especially Abhijeet as he will got time to spend time with his love...

On way there vehicle stopped

Abhijeet: yaar daya gaadi kyun rok di

Daya : yaar pata nahi gaadi ko kya hua achanak se...dekhna padega

They got down .daya opened engine and started looking problem

Suddenly pankaj screamed': sirr

Abhijeet: kya hua pankaj chilla kyun rahi ho...

Pankaj: wo dekho paani...it was small pond

Rajat : chaliye na sir sab log chalke paani nahate hai

Abhijeet: haan haan chalo

All our male officers got into the water...

And our female officers were standing outside and seeing their surroundings

In water

Pankaj : sir ...yahi sahi mouka hai dr tarika ko patane ke liye

abhijeet: acha ...kya karna hai

pankaj : aap apna shirt nikaliye aur apni fit body dikhaiye...he instantly removed shirt

Abhijeet excitedly: pant bhi nikalu

Pankaj murmuring: sir patane ke life kaha hai...behosh karne nai...

Abhijeet slight angrily: pankajjj

Suddenly tarika. Observed something... She called purvi and said something in her ear ...they started laughing seeing boys

Here boys got surprised by seeing their sudden laugh

Abhijeet: ye log aise kyun has rahe hai

Daya : pata nahi yaar...puchu tum apni tarika jee se

Pankaj: purvi aap log kyun has rahe hai

Purvi was continuously laughing

Abhijeet asked tarika: tarika jee ...aap aise kyun has rahi hai

Tarika took camera from her hand

Tarika : abhijeet ek still Dena..pls

Abhijeet gave a still (pose)

Tarika to all: pls aap log bhi aajao pass me ...ek group photo Lena hai

All boys came near abhijeet and gave still

Tarika took photo of them and showed to purvi and laughed again

Abhijeet again looking her : arey batao na kyun has rahe ho...aur ye paani me smell kyun aarahi hai...

Daya : haan yaar badbu(bad smell) tho hai

Pankaj: haan sir ..Maine paani me kabhi aise smell nahi suna ...bohat badbu aarahi hai

Tarika : wo...hahaha...actually aaplog ek baar...hahaha...piche dekho ...hahaha

All boys looked behind

Abhijeet: ohho...he kya yaar

...jaldi chalo yaha se

Pankaj: haan sir

They all came outside... But our girls are still laughing.

Abhijeet embarrassed: kya tarika jee ...apko pehle he batadena chahiye tha na..aur ye paani me jaane ka idea kiska tha

Pankaj: sorry sir...mera he idea tha ...par mujhe kya pata tha ki pond ki dusri taraf buffaloes KO bhi nehlaya jaraha that

Abhijeet: tumhari wajah se yaha par badbu nikal rahi hai ...sum ghut raha hai mera yaar is badbu se

Tarika was little away from there but still laughing silently

Daya : pehle yaha se chalke saaf paani dhund te hai...they started to move

Abhijeet moved near tarika and took her behind a big tree where nobody could see them

Abhijeet coming closer to her: badi hasi aarahi hai tumhe

Tarika was shocked by seeing him too close...wo sorry

Abhijeet : sirf sorry se nahi chalega...he moved very closer to her ...now their faces came closer...only two inches distance is there between their lips

Tarika separated from him and took bottle from beside and poured on abhijeet body ...then she took perfume and sprayed it on him...

Tarika came closer to him and smelled : ab achi smell aarahi hai...and locked her lips with his...

Abhijeet smiled through kiss

They separated when they heard some sounds

Daya : yaar abhijeet kaha ho tum...

Abhirika got separated ...abhijeet kept his hand on her hand...tarika smiled

Abhijeet : chale...

Tarika nodded while blushing

Abhijeet remembering something: arey ek minute

Tarika looked confusingly: kya

He quickly kissed her lips : yeah bhool gaya tha

Tarika blushed harder and she ran from there and joined purvi

Abhijeet was looking at her direction with a cute smile on his face

Daya approached him: kya yaar kaha dekh rahe ho...aur aise kyun muskura rahe ho...

Abhijeet nodded : kuch nahi...chalo yaha se

He moved with that smile from there

 **hope** **you all liked this small** **attempt**

 **Silent readers ...mostly needed is your support... Pls  
**

 **Mr bindas:** sabse pehle aapko gmail account banana hoga...phir uske baad ff account.,... If you have any doubt pls say in review section and I will also give reply through review


End file.
